


Show 'Em Who's Boss

by Azar



Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>System Lords and Jack O'Neill: perfect training ground for handling Nathan Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show 'Em Who's Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Law of Stargate Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63809) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> Written for Medie in the 2008 "Because We're Awesome Drabble-a-thon," using her genderbent Daniel Jackson, Danielle.

"I'm going to kill Fargo." It wasn't a threat, merely a calm statement of fact.

Dr. Danielle Jackson let out a longsuffering sigh she'd perfected through years of friendship with one Colonel Jack O'Neill and seriously considered banging her head against the wall. The dark, silent, stopped elevator wall, not the brick wall in human form who was trapped here with her. Nathan Stark, she'd thought on more than one occasion, would have made a perfect System Lord. All he really needed was the goa'uld and the god complex--he already had the arrogance, the intensity and the charisma in spades. Not to mention the kind of near-perfect body that most System Lords preferred in their hosts.

She wasn't entirely sure that, if Nathan did get it into his head one day to declare himself God, half of Eureka wouldn't take him at his word and immediately fall down and worship him. Even some of the atheists.

Fortunately for Danielle, she'd taken more than a few System Lords down a peg or two in her career. Not to mention Replicators, Ori, and Jack. If Stark thought he could intimidate this "crackpot archaeologist who'd been hiding under a mountain for the past ten years" (to use his own words), he was in for a big surprise.

"No, you're not," Danielle stated firmly. She waited just long enough for Nathan to start to protest before adding, "I'm head of Global Dynamics now; _I_ get to kill Fargo."


End file.
